The subject invention concerns a member designed to form an end wall in boxes made from cardboard, corrugated paperboard and the like.
Boxes made from these materials are used to transport and store a large variety of different goods. However, both during the transport and the storage of goods in cardboard or corrugated paperboard boxes it is important that the latter are stackable. To allow the boxes to be stacked on top of each other, at least two opposite sides of the box are reinforced. The reinforcement may be achieved for instance by forming the box with double walls or by providing it with separate flaps which are arranged to be folded inwards or downwards in a predetermined manner. In a separate operation the flaps may be stapled or glued to the box side walls to serve as reinforcement means and/or as stacking ribs.
Boxes made of any one of these materials and designed as indicated, are more expensive to manufacture than plain boxes, the sole purpose of which is to serve as a package. The added expense is felt all the more when the box, thus reinforced, nevertheless is used only for one-way transports and therefore, in effect, serves as a disposable package.